federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Connor Almin
Connor Almin is the youngest triplet of the Almin clan and after running away from home as a teenager, he spent his learning years on his own and is completely self taught. Having made connections, he is an introductory member of Section 31 and currently attending Starfleet as a front while being mentored by a top tier member. Background Information Connor Awise Almin is the fifth child between Mariame Lomax CP (2352) and Tahmoh Almin CP (2351-2394). He is the youngest of a triplet set including Zayani Almin CP (2384) and Yvette Almin (2384). He has older siblings in Noah Almin (2382) and Delaney Almin CP (2383). After some disruption in the family, his mother decided that it would be better for the girls to live with their Aunt/Uncle and other extended family members on Betazed. His father died in 2394 due to Syndicate related activities. When Connor ran away, he eventually found his way to Cadence Maddix CP (2344) in January of 2396. He remained with Cadence in secret until he was an adult and considers her his mother more than his biological mother Mari. Current Spouse(s) Connor met his first wife, Morgan Almin, through her sister Samantha, as well as her father who ran the academy he attended on Bajor. Reconnecting when he was back on Earth they soon formed a fast and passionate relationship. The two realized they were Imzadi's and were married in the midst of their passion. Morgan quickly got pregnant. They have one child. Children Connor has one child with Morgan Reese named Tristan Almin. Education and Career Placed into Hadrikpool Academy, a school that is both for disruptive youth and an Academy prep, Connor became closer to his mentor Patrick Reese CP. While adjusting to the new strict rules of the Academy, he is finding more of himself and his potential away from the Almin household. Connor remained in the Academy until he ran away at age 14. He continued his education as completely self taught. When Connor got involved with Section 31 due to influence from Samantha Elbrunne, he received his GED through a hacker friend and enrolled in MIT. He briefly worked as a double agent in the Syndicate in 2402 before a Syndicate Captain named Lyon took over Connor's body to assassinate the President's daughter. Since that time, the Syndicate believes that Connor was exposed and no longer considers him a viable tool. He continues to mentor under Alaris Sonian CP and Brooke Price CP. Starfleet Academy Cadet served as a Cadet in the Academy from Jan, 2403 to 2405 with a degree in engineering and security. While previously unable to get into the Acdemy due to his past, when he was given a recommendation by Captain Sonian, he was able to apply his first semester credits from MIT to the Academy and started his first year. Generally uninterested in Starfleet, Connor took this route as a Section 31 cover. 1 Connor Almin Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Betazoid Category:Deltan Category:Civilian Category:CP Double Profile Category:Second Generation Category:February Category:2384 Category:All Characters